shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Luffy vs. Naruto (Black Leg Sanji)
Fight Prediction Created By Black Leg Sanji Ok guys many ppl have commented on a blog dedicated to One Piece characters and Naruto characters, and I got a request from Marcus Junior to see Luffy and Naruto fight. Now i watch both animes and love them, so the outcome of this is solely on my thoughts. Just sit back and enjoy the destruction. Dark Room with 3 beings staring at a giant orb *Being #1:Naruto Uzumaki, Monkey D. Luffy. These men are so young and yet so powerful. *Being #2:Yes, but only one can be used in the great war. *Being #3:Nihahaha!! But how do we know which is useable? I say we have alittle competition. *Being #2:explain. *Being #3:position them on planet 4, the barron planet. Let them fight there and whoever lives, we'll use in the war *Being #1,2:very well. Konoha *Naruto:*sits down in the ichiraku shop*ok!! time for some well deserved ramen!! *Being #1:*behind him*not today Naruto Uzumaki. *Naruto:huh? *vanishes in a blast of lightning* Thousand Sunny *Chopper:Luffy, did you catch anything yet? *Luffy:*pouts*no. *Being #2:*rises from the water and floats infront of him*Hello Monkey D. Luffy. *Chopper:aahh!! He's flying!! *Luffy:what do you want? *Being #2:pats his head from behind*you *Luffy:*vanishes in a blast of fire* *Chopper:*freaks out*LUFFY!? Planet 4 *Naruto/Luffy:*crash land 3 ft away from each other*woah!! *Naruto:*rubs head*ow *Luffy:*dizzly wakes up* *Being #1,2,3:*float over them* *Naruto/Luffy:*look at them*HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?! *Being #1:SILENCE!! Pirate Monkey D. Luffy. Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki. You two shall fight to the death now. *Luffy:we are? but why? *Being #2:because we need to see which is more suited for the war against our foes. *Being #3:not to mention, if you dont fight, we'll destroy both your worlds. *Naruto/Luffy:*gasps* *Luffy:*looks at Naruto* *Naruto:*looks back* *Both:*nod* *Luffy:fine we'll fight you floating grannies! *Being #2:*growls*what?! *Being #1:calm down. lets watch from a safe distance *Being #1,2,3:*vanish* *Luffy:*gets ready* *Naruto:*runs at him and punches rapidly* *Luffy:*blocks all the hits* *Luffy:*moves to the right and punches*Gum Gum Pistol *Naruto:*dodges and grabs his arm to pull him closer* *Luffy:*is pulled but he activates Gear 2nd to his foot*Jet Stamp *Naruto:*is hit in the gut and crashes into a boulder* *Naruto:*looks up and sees Luffy in the air above him* *Luffy:*brings down a stretched leg*Gum Gum Axe *Naruto:*is hit by the attack and appears dead* *Luffy:*lands next to his body* *Naruto:*disappears in a cloud of smoke* *Luffy:?! *Naruto:*attacks at Luffy with a orb of spiraling chakara*Rasengan *Luffy:*is hit in his back and he is sent spinning towards 2 boulders* *Naruto:*makes a plus sign with his fingers*multi shadow clone justsu *Luffy:*gets up and rubs his head*ow that hu- *Luffy:*gasps as he sees 500 clones of Naruto stand infront of him* *Naruto:think you can handle this Luffy? *Luffy:*smiles and runs at the army*I've had worse! *Naruto:*runs at him along with his clones*charge!! *Naruto Clones:*5 jump and dive at him with rasengans* *Luffy:*vanishes* *Naruto Clones:*miss and look up*what the- *Luffy:*above them in the air*Gum Gum Rain *Naruto Clones:*are hit and poof away from the flurry of punches* *Naruto:*grabs his foot and throws him at all the other clones* *Luffy:*looks down at the clones*uh oh! *Naruto:*makes 4 more clones that grab his arms and legs* *Luffy:*falls hard to the ground* *Naruto:*lands on Luffy's gut with a hard knee* *Luffy:*groans in pain* *Naruto:*punches at his face* *Luffy:*uses King's Desposition Haki at the last minute* *Naruto:*covers his face from the shockwave* *Naruto Clones:*clones holding Luffy poof away* *Luffy:*activates Gear 2nd in both arms*Gum Gum... *Naruto:?! *Luffy:*hits him in the air*Jet Bazooka *Naruto:*floats in mid air with blood running down his mouth* *Luffy:*gets up and sees all the clones charging at him with rasengans and kunai* *Luffy:*balancing on his hands and activates Gear 2nd in his legs*Gum Gum...*spins himself and kicks all the clones*Jet Twin Whip *Naruto:*lands on the ground as he looks at the huge cloud of clone smoke* *Luffy:*looks at Naruto as the smoke clears* *Naruto:*smiles and wipes the blood from his mouth*You've gotten stronger Luffy. *Luffy:shishishi you think so? *Naruto:*grins and closes his eyes*yeah, but I think the warm up is over. *Luffy:*grabs on his hat*guess so. *Naruto:*opens his eyes and his pupils are similar to frog pupils*Sage Mode *Luffy:*takes off hat and he burst out more King's Deposition Haki* *Naruto:*crosses his arms as the wind passes by him* *Luffy:*thinking*wow, he got stronger too. *Naruto:*runs at him* *Luffy:Gum Gum Jet Gattling *Naruto:*glares and counters all the punches while still running at him* *Luffy:*stops*what? *Naruto:*appears infront of him and punches him in the face* *Luffy:*is hit and is sent flying through 3 boulders* *Luffy:*stops himself* *Naruto:*makes a rasengan that is covered by wind chakara in the shape of a windmill shuriken with the help of 2 clones*Wind Style: Rasenshuriken *Luffy:what the hell is that? *Naruto:*throws it at him*I just told you! *Luffy:maybe i can punch it. *have a haki vision of outcome*?! *Luffy:*jumps over it*maybe not! *Luffy:*looks at the attack hit a rock and it explodes into a dome of spiraling,cutting chakara* *Luffy:an attack the rips you to shreds. That would've killed me for sure. *Naruto:*glares*he can see my moves? And I thought the sharingan was annoying. *Luffy:*activates Gear 2nd all the way and teleports at him*here I go! *Luffy:*appears infront of him and punches* *Naruto Clone 1:*blocks his punch and struggles to keep him at bay* *Naruto:*jumps a safe distance away* *Naruto Clone 2:*attacks at him from above with a Super Giant Rasengan* *Luffy:*is hit by the Rasengan and is caught in a huge explosion* *Naruto:*looks at the smoke cloud and waits for anything* *Luffy:*attacks from inside the smoke*Jet Pistol *Naruto:*is hit in the face and sent flying* *Naruto:*catches himself* *Luffy:*infront of him*Jet Bazooka *Naruto:*blocks but is still sent flying into a Mountain* *Naruto:*groans* *Luffy:*grabs onto the boulder*Gum Gum Jet... *Naruto:*snaps out of it* *Luffy:*launches*Missle *Mountain:*collapses from impact* Dark Room *Being #1:These two are quite strong. *Being #2:indeed, but how do we know if they'll accept being in our army? *Being #1:hhmm. good question. *Being #3:*grins*we can worry about that later. After one of them loses. Battlefield: *Naruto:*bursts out of the rubble and lands out of sage mode* *Naruto:*pants* *Luffy:*burts out out of Gear 2nd*aahh!!! *Naruto:*glares*damn. *Luffy:*grins*this alot fun Naruto! *Naruto:*grins*yeah its awsome! *Naruto:*claps hands together and enters his Tailed Beast Mode* *Luffy:*freaks out*holy crap your on fire!! *Naruto:*laughs*its ok im fine. Now I can keep up with you in that Gear 2nd of yours. *Luffy:*grins and activates his full body Gear 2nd*oh yeah? prove it. *Naruto/Luffy:*vanishes* *Naruto:*punches* *Luffy:*counters* *Luffy:*vanishes* *Luffy:*kicks at him from above* *Naruto:*vanishes* *Naruto:*kicks him in the face* *Luffy:*is sent flying* *Naruto:*extends a chakara arm and grabs his body* *Luffy:?! *Naruto:*pulls him in and punches him* *Luffy:*is sent flying through 5 boulders* *Luffy:*stops himself* *Naruto:*punches down at his head* *Luffy:*vanishes* *Naruto:*fist gets stuck*oh crap, not again! *Luffy:*appears on the side of him*Jet Bazoo- *Naruto:*roars* *Luffy:*is knocked back by a huge shockwave*whoa!! *Naruto:*gets unstuck* *Luffy:*lands on his feet and glares*Jet Gattling *Naruto:*runs away superfast* *Luffy:*follows him with his punches* *Naruto:*vanishes* *Naruto:*punches him hard in the gut* *Luffy:*coughs blood as his back stretches back* *Naruto:*punches at his face* *Luffy:*grabs his fist* *Naruto:*punches with other fist* *Luffy:*grabs it* *Luffy:*headbutts him*Jet Bell *Naruto:*is pushed back* *Luffy:Jet Cannon *Naruto:*is hit in the gut and is sent flying along with a huge sum of earth* *Naruto:*gets up in pain* *Luffy:*deactivates Gear 2nd and pants* *Naruto:*grins*got you no-*coughs blood and his Tailed Beast form vanishes* *Luffy:*pants* *Naruto:*pants* Dark Room *Being #3:yes...the climax is nearing. Battlefield *Naruto:*grins*this next attack... *Luffy:*grins*will end it. *Naruto:*Tailed beast mode*aahh!!! *Luffy:*Gear 2*aahh!!! *Naruto:*creates a dark rasengan*Tailed Beast..... *Luffy:*snaps his arm back and spins it as it is colored black*Color of Armaments: Gum Gum Jet... *Naruto:*lunges at him*Rasengan!! *Luffy:*launches drilling fist*Rifle!! *Naruto:/Luffy:*are engulfed by a giant explosion* *Being #1,2,3:*appears and look at the giant cloud of smoke* *???:*figure emerges from the smoke* *Being #3:*grins*so he won huh? *Luffy:*carrying Naruto over his shoulder* *Being #2:so you killed him then? *Luffy:no, Im really not a killer...*grins and looks up*but he is. *Naruto:*appears in the sky and throws the Rasenshuriken*Take this!! *Luffy:*throws the clone at Being #1 to distract him as Luffy vanishes with Gear 2nd* *Being #2,3:*vanishes* *Being: #1:*is destroyed by the Rasenshurken*AAHH!!!!! *Being #2:*shields face*dammit! *Luffy:*punches him in the face*Jet Pistol *Being #2:*crashes into a boulder* *Luffy:*activates Gear 3rd while still in Gear 2nd*Gear 3rd!! Giant Arm... *Being #2:?! *Luffy:Gum Gum Giant Jet Pistol *Being #2:*every bone in his body is completely shattered and he goes unconcious* *Being #3:gotta get out of here. *Luffy/Naruto:*infront of him*NO YOUR NOT!!! *Being #3:*gasps* *Naruto:*forms a rasengan in Luffy's hand*Gum Gum Jet.... *Luffy:*zips to him and drives it in his chest*Rasengan!! *Being #3:*is hit and he falls to the ground* *Luffy/Naruto:*stand over him* *Being #3:*waves his hand*stop wait, there are the doors to your worlds. I promise we wont disturb you again. Just please go. Infront of the doors *Naruto:*grins*well Luffy until we meet again. *Luffy:*grins*yeah. the score is tied now since you beat me this time. *Naruto:yeah, well without the Tailed Beast Rasengan, it would've been 0-2 instead of 1-1. *Luffy:well theres always round 3. *Naruto/Luffy:*fist bump and jump into their own doors* *Naruto:Ramen here I come!! *Luffy:Sanji, need meat!! END Category:Prediction Category:Fight Prediction